


Will A Sorry Be Enough?

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aaron Bass is a good bro, Annoyed Castiel (Supernatural), Annoyed Sam Winchester, Background hunt, Banned Together Bingo, Canon Jewish Character, Dean is really being ganged up on here, Does this fit the prompt? Idk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jewish Character, Just kind of hinted at, M/M, Mild Abusive John, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Silent Treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Positive Take On Religious Minority.*~*The purr of Baby's engine had barely quietened before Cas was throwing open the door and jumping out, shortly followed by Sam, leaving Dean alone in the car. He hadn't done anything wrong, he knew he hadn't, but Cas and Sam clearly disagreed and they were making that as crystal clear as they could.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Will A Sorry Be Enough?

The purr of Baby's engine had barely quietened before Cas was throwing open the door and jumping out, shortly followed by Sam, leaving Dean alone in the car. He hadn't done anything wrong, he knew he hadn't, but Cas and Sam clearly disagreed and they were making that as crystal clear as they could.

Dean watched them walk a couple of metres away, talking between themselves and let out a sigh filled with annoyance - nothing else. He was annoyed at them blaming him. That was all. He was Dean Winchester, he wasn't so weak that his family ignoring him hurt or anything… he wished it was as easy to convince himself as it was to say it.

He swung the door open, about to climb out when he noticed the case files which had apparently been left behind in the back seat. That really showed how annoyed Cas was with him, he was so desperate to get out that he didn't even grab the files. He sighed a couple more times, awkwardly rubbing at his eyes before walking to stand next to his boyfriend.

That had been the plan anyway. It turned out it was pretty hard to stand next to someone when as soon as you are within two metres of them, they move away.

Dean was seriously wondering if his pride was worth this. Who cared if he didn't do anything wrong, he would pretend if he would be able to get his family back.

"Alright then," Dean muttered as they walked into the diner, he was trailing a metre behind the others - because as soon as he tried to get any closer the others sped up - and he absolutely hated it.

The diner was fairly quiet when they walked in, only a few of the booths being used and the couple of waiters and waitresses who were there were walking slowly, making the most of not having to rush from one table to the next. Their destination was very clear from the moment they walked in, the man sitting alone watching the door instantly perked up when they appeared.

"Aaron!" Sam said happily as he slid into the booth opposite Aaron, more animated than he had been with Dean for the last couple of days.

"Hey guys," Aaron grinned, shuffling along in the booth so that Dean could sit next to him. Cas had already slid in next to Sam and it didn't take a genius to see that Dean wouldn't fit next to them, what Aaron probably didn't realise was that Cas and Sam wouldn't have let him sit next to them even if there had been space.

He hated this so much.

"How have things been?" Sam asked, leaning backwards, "how's the initiative doing, how's the Golem?"

Aaron laughed quietly, "the initiative is going good, I still have some Thule members to find, but we are stopping more and more each day,” he smiled, clearly proud of himself and Dean couldn’t help but agree. Aaron had every reason to be proud, he had definitely grown up a lot from the irresponsable college kid turned Rabbi they had first met. “And Golem is great! He’s still at our motel room, I’m not sure how fond of you guys he is, but he’s about as good as a clay being can be.”   
  
“You got round to learning Hebrew yet?” Dean asked, chuckling at the look Aaron shot him.

“I cheated my way through Hebrew school because I never thought I would need it, now I clearly do, so yes. I have.”

Dean’s grin only grew, “Well done dude, you’re doing awesome.”

Aaron grinned back happily, “thanks,” he muttered, “that means a lot.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, Dean stared at the menu, Sam and Castiel talked quietly between themselves, and Aaron looked in confusion from Cas to Dean and back again.

“What happened here?” he asked, continuing to look between them.

“With what?” Cas asked and Dean wanted to roll his eyes. He knew Castiel was just trying to continue pretending he didn’t exist, and accepting something would happen would mean accepting Dean was there, but it was getting very old very quickly.

“Between you and Dean?”

“Don’t even bother.” There was obvious exhaustion in Dean’s voice, but he couldn't even be bothered to hide it anymore. He was barely sleeping because someone wanted to pretend he didn’t exist and his bed was too big and too cold without him there. Why should he continue acting like it was fine? “They don’t want to acknowledge my existence, never mind admit something is wrong.”

If anything, that just made Aaron more confused. “Okay, please start from the beginning,” Aaron sighed, “What happened.”

Neither Sam nor Cas answered, and Dean could tell he was on his own here.

“I went on a hunt on my own,” Dean sighed, “and maybe I nearly died, but I still don’t think that’s quite enough for me to be getting this much of a silent treatment.”

Aaron frowned. “How close were you to dying?”

  
This time it’s Cas who answered. “If I had been a minute later he wouldn’t be here now,” he growled, turning to glare at Dean.

“Look, I apologised, I said I was wrong, I don’t see why they are still ignoring me!”

“Sorry Dean,” Aaron shrugged, “I’m with those two with this one. Though I won’t pretend you don’t exist because we are sitting next to each other.”

  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” three different voices replied.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Dean sighed to himself. The hunt was over, it had turned out to be some more Thule members, so with Aaron and his gollem’s help it had only taken them a few days to finish up. The Judah Initiative was definitely a good thing to have in the world, even if all that was left of it was Aaron.

“Do you want them to forgive you?” Aaron asked with a glint in his eye.

“Yes,” Dean sighed, already knowing he wouldn’t be able to get out of this.

“So you have to do it.”

Dean sighed a few more times, glaring at Aaron before he walked over to where Cas and Sam were standing and talking.

“I’m sorry,” he said before they could move away, “you were right,” the words taste like ash in his mouth, John’s lessons on being strong echoing around his mind. Never apologise, never admit you were wrong, never question your leader. Now he’s just wondering if the only meaning behind those lessons were so that John could control him. “I shouldn’t have gone alone.”

“No you shouldn’t have,” Cas agreed, his tone hard, but the very fact he was talking to Dean told him he was well on his way to being forgiven.

“Don’t do it again,” Sam sighed, but Dean still took it as a win, “we do not want to lose you just because you didn’t want any help.”

“Have you sorted it out?” Aaron asked, appearing next to them.

“Yeah,” Sam answered, while Cas finally pulled Dean into his arms. Dean was unable to hold back his relieved sigh.

“Yeah, I think we’re good,” Dean smiled, “thanks Aaron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Kudos and comments mean a lot to me!!  
> Have a good week!!


End file.
